Traditionally, digital oscilloscopes capture, store and subsequently display representations of electronic signals. By storing the acquired signals in memory, a user is able to scroll forward or back through the representation of the signal as desired, and also to process the data to generate any number of various parametric statistics.
If the stored data is longer that the available memory, or for any other reason such as the user looking to capture events that occur randomly or infrequently, the user may choose to accumulate information about the stored data before it passes out of memory and the memory accepts newer data. Such an accumulation of data is called persistence data, and the display of this persistence data comprises a persistence map. This persistence map is typically representative of a large amount of acquired data. While a user is able to view various features of such a persistence map, information about the data forming the persistence map may not be available.
In an attempt to harvest additional information from persistence maps, LeCroy® Corporation Jitter & Timing Analysis Packages have provided functionality to a user allowing for the generation of a single slice from a persistence waveform. However, while useful, this view does not show enough additional information about the persistence map to be truly useful to a user.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to be able to provide additional information to a user about the data used from a persistence map.